A pipe conveyor system which operates to assemble and disassemble a plurality of pipes.
A numerous and wide variety of pipe can be obtained in sections which can be assembled and disassembled to generate a required length of pipe. Because the pipe sections may be difficult to transport or assemble and disassemble by hand, a variety of devices have been built to assist in the transport, assembly and disassembly of certain types of pipe sections, such as well drilling and well casement pipe.
With respect to irrigation pipe sections (and other types of pipe sections laid on the surface of the ground or in trenches), however, the conventional manner of assembly or disassembly appears to remain the use of manual labor to lift each section from the ground, truck, trailer, or other transport means, to align the irrigation pipe sections end to end along the desired path on the support surface, and to join the opposed ends by telescopic or other mated engagement. While the use of manual labor to assemble or disassemble irrigation pipe sections (or other types or kinds of pipe sections) can be time consuming, dangerous and expensive, it appears that no device has been improvised to assist in the assembly or disassembly of the pipe sections.